Attenuation
by Jinkiesrottenkids
Summary: Team Seven has a new captain and switched up story. Starring Itachi as a mentor! Join team seven as they learn the truth behind the massacre and an enemy reveals themselves. What secrets has Konoha been hiding? Sakura finds herself in the middle of two brothers, someone she loved from childhood, and her sensei who seems to enjoy tormenting her. (Alternate massacre)
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes gazed at three bright young faces. Excited blue eyes, bashful green eyes and dull onyx eyes. Sliding up, the red eyes looked thoughtfully, gazing into the never ending sky. A cat meowed in the distance, the red eyes calculated, and glanced back to the students. Nostalgically, he realized they weren't all that younger them himself, he was just in their position at a younger age.

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi," young eyes snapped to his face, no one making eye contact. Itachi eyed the young ninja in training thoughtfully. "You may call me Sensei. Tell me the reason you are here."

Itachi looked at the green eyes and his brow lifted. Her hair slipped through her fingers mid twirl as she moved one thoughtfully to her chin. Her lips parted and she began to speak, "I-."

"I'M HERE TO GAIN EVERYONES RESPECT! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE-"

"Dobe, it's not your turn. Weren't you paying attention?

"Huh? Oh! Whose turn is it?

"Naruto!" A fist landed on Naruto's head, effectively answering his question. Bright blue eyes brimming with hurt, turned to swirls as he swayed back into his seat. "Sasuke! You are so cool!"

"Whatever."

"OWW! Sakura, what was that for?" Naruto's eyes shined with genuine confusion as he rubbed his abused head. Itachi glanced back at Sakura, who looked down almost guilty for a brief moment, then her eyes shot up angrily. Emotions splayed obviously on her face.

"Don't interrupt me you idiot!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto put his hands against his ears to block out the noise. Itachi internally cringed, remaining stoic.

"How was I supposed to know? Narutos confusion sparkled. As Itachi looked at the other team members, he noticed both his team mate glaring at him, as if he were invalid. 'Interesting,' Itachi thought.

"If you were paying attention it would have been obvious!"

"Hn."

"Enough." Itachi spoke quietly, yet all eyes darted right to him. He smirked, noticing goose bumps and sweat on the young ninjas arms. "In order to work as a team, we must observe and listen to all questions and information carefully. We do everything as a team. Now Sakura, why are you here?"

Red spread across her face, as his eyes never left hers. "I am here because-" her eyes glanced at the onyx eyes next to her. "I mean, I want to-" Sakura put her hands on her legs, probably to stop the tapping up and down. "To keep people from getting hurt and suffering!" Her small fingers moved toward her red ribbon as she tucked any stray hair that may have escaped. Itachi looked at Sakura thoughtfully.

"Sasuke?" Red eyes shifted to onyx.

Sasuke laced his fingers together and his eyes seemed to change to a dull grey. "to get stronger so I can avenge my family," Itachi nodded his head in understanding then shifted his eyes to Naruto.

"Now Naruto?" Naruto seemed to bounce with total glee! He shot up to his feet and bounced on the tips of his toes. He seemed genuinely happy to be asked again.

"I'm going to become Hokage! I will prove everyone one wrong! People will be forced to acknowledge me, you know! Naruto let out a cheeky laugh. All eyes turned to Itachi.

"I am here to teach." Itachi stated plainly. A large bead of sweat slid down everyone's forehead.

"What? That's it?" Sakura jumped and covered her ear as her blond haired companion screeched.

"Naruto! Don't be rude! Right sensei?" Itachi noticed Sakura's cheeks brighten and lifted a brow at her, giving a small smirk when she looked away and tried to hide her face.

"Hey Sakura, you don't look so good.." Naruto glanced at his team mate with genuine concern.

"Na-naruto! I'm just hungry!" Sakura quickly stuttered. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't be mean to Sakura!" Naruto quickly defended her. Sakura's emerald eyes shot up to Naruto in shock. Her eyes quickly met the ground in shame.

Itachi hmm'ded thoughtfully as he looked over his students. 'Maybe they will pass,' Itachi gazed at them all bickering back and fourth.

"We will meet at training ground three at 11AM tomorrow morning. I expect you to skip breakfast and bring your lunch," Itachi looked innocently at his new team as they showed him their undivided attention. "Be ready to kill." Itachi darkened his eyes and a mass of pitch black crows flocked toward the young ninja.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke jumped up with kunai out. The crows seemed to fly toward  
Itachi, consuming him in their feathers.

Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you to the wonderful people who let me know there was a formatting issue! I made a mistake by not checking it to make sure it uploaded correctly through the Copy and Paste option in Fanfictions website. I appreciate you all!

Chapter Two

"Sakura! Wake up! It's time to go meet your team!" Her body jumped to the sound of her mom yelling at her from across the house. Drearily, she glanced at the clock, red numbers flashed at her but she couldn't quite make them out. Her hands rubbed the exhaustion out of her eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" 10:50 flashed back at her and Sakura's heart sank. Maybe her alarm was on silent? Pure Chaos ensued. Books hit the ground, her clock knocked over and flailing arms proceeded her hasty awakening.

Frantically, her eyes scanned the room for her shoes and dress. With the agility of a frog, she dressed herself, successfully toppling over, tripping on the books she dropped and banging her cheek on her bed frame. Not even acknowledging the pain in her cheek, she grabbed her dress without looking and slipped it on, holding her eyes shut from sheer annoyance at her situation. After chanting, 'shit shit shit,' she finally made her way out the window and to the meeting spot with thirty seconds to spare.

Upon arriving Sasuke hid his mouth behind his arm and Naruto started giggling. 'What are they looking at?' Her eyes followed Naruto's look and found her normal beautiful dress was replaced by a low cut glittering silver evening dress. The dress was meant for her to go out and celebrate with her family when she became a ninja. 'Idiot, you look like a fool in front of Sasuke and Sensei!' She mentally scolded herself.

"Trying to impress sensei?" Sasuke smirked at her, successfully turning her face the color of the tomatoes Sasuke loves so much.

"Tsk…You will have to wear proper ninja attire to impress me Sakura," a voice a little too close behind her cut in. The prick of newly formed goosebumps as slithered up her arms.

"Ehehe, you see. I must have grabbed the wrong dress when-" Sakura began.

"It doesn't matter, we are going to begin. Maybe wearing such a," Sakura cringed, waiting for her sensei to finish, "unique outfit will improve your chances. Cats are known to be Kleptomaniacs."

Her featured twisted in confusion, her eyes slid between Sasuke and Naruto, looking for answers. Naruto seemed to be rubbing his chin with a blank look on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened, barely enough to catch. Anxiously, Sakura looked up at Itachi, avoiding his blood red eyes that screamed danger. Her gaze drifted to his brother, a soft frown plastered on his face. His onyx black eyes gazing solely at his brothers, his face void of anything other then determination.

"In order to pass, you must get rid of these two ninja cats. These cats are dangerous, they require skill and patience to take down," a small paper was given to each of the team seven. "they are giving the Hokage a tremendous headache and need to be taken care of, permanently. You have one hour." The right corner of his mouth twitched slightly, a smirk almost appearing.

"This will be easy!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Only two of you will pass, the cat ninjas have been spotted in training ground 2 and 4. Begin." The tone of Itachi's voice was final.

'Ninja cat? I have never even heard of such a cat. Maybe Sasuke knows about them.' Sakura looked behind her to find her teammates. Unfortunately she found no one there but her sensei.

'How is this going to work? Only two of us can pass? That makes no sense!' Fiery hot anger built up as Sakura looked down at the paper in her grasp. Looking between training-ground two and four, she made her way to the latter, dashing through the trees.

"MEOW!" Was heard in the distance, Sakura increased her speed and made her way to the edge of a clearing. Some leaves rubbed against her skin and face, as she nestled into a branch with more coverage.

"GROSS!" A voice boomed, unmistakably Naruto's. Cautiously, she jumped down from her tree and hid herself in some low and dense bushes. The branches scratched her as she crawled her way closer, almost getting a glimpse of the fight.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sakura gazed in awe as fifty, no, one hundred shadow clones filled the air. All of them ready to pounce on a small white cat wearing a small red robe. The robe was tied with a tan sash. 'When did Naruto learn to make shadow clones? Let alone that many!' Sakura gasped as the cat jumped up on two legs and launched some sort of projectile at Naruto. Almost all the clones popped in a poofs of smoke.

'Come on Naruto!' Sakura thought as she watched the clones disperse. 'How can I help?' Kunai ready, she poised herself to attack. Naruto's all around started itching like crazy! 'What's going on?' Just then, she saw some sort of bug move across a clones body. 'Spiders? No, FLEAS! GROSS!' Sakura watched as Naaruto ducked, avoiding a kick, but was sent sprawling back.

"SEXY NO JUTSU CAT STY—!" Her expression faultered. 'What jutsu?' Whatever it was, he didn't have time to finish. A blue and grey blob flew through the air and crashed into Naruto, sending him flying into a nearby tree. 'Sasuke?!' Sakura could barely make them out through the gaps in the leaves, but it appeared they were knocked out cold and beat up.

"Meowww, I smell you girlie. What do you want?" The largest cat she's ever seen walked into the clearing. It looked like a female, the cat was just a bit smaller then her, dressed in a basic red dress that tied around the waist. Its teeth were blaring, mouth just slightly open. A giant orange spot encompassed that cats cheek and ear, and claws peaked out beneath large paws.

'There is no way we are expected to kill this cat! That's just insane! What should I do?' Thoughts were interrupted by a flea projectile zipping right past her head. "Gotcha, girlie," The cat purred out. Sakura muttered under her breath and jumped into the clearing. Cat number two appeared; a huge tortoiseshell cat rippled with muscle concealed beneath soft luxurious fur. 'IM GOING TO BE A NINJA, DAMNIT'

"You injured Sasuke—and Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pissed her only hopes were helplessly passed out together at the bottom of a tree. Her legs moved without thinking and she was in the air, heading toward her opponents, kunai drawn and dress glittering in the sun. She just barely saw the tortoiseshell lunge, but she twisted in the air just in time to avoid all but a small cut. Just then the other cat scratched, successfully chopping into the log that replaced Sakura. Pivoting from behind a tree, she threw a kunai at tortoiseshell behind, only to feel something slam her from the side.

"I guess that answered that, pitiful..." and laughing was all that touched her ears as her dreams of becoming a ninja faded into darkness.


End file.
